


A/B/O Professor Layton and the Last Spectre

by Bear_Out_Of_Hundred_Acre_Wood



Series: A/B/O Professor Layton [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emmy is Beta, Hershel is Alpha, Luke is Omega, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Pack Dynamics, Parallel to the games, Reimagined Plot, Unprecedented Omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Out_Of_Hundred_Acre_Wood/pseuds/Bear_Out_Of_Hundred_Acre_Wood
Summary: This is a reimagining of the storyline of Spectre's call. The Professor squad is 100% pack dynamics, so this seems like a logical creation. There will be some non-PC topics touched upon, such as Luke being 10 and the Professor 36, but this is only touched upon in the social context of the stories events.I'm not selling this very well. I'll write the description better later.





	1. The Boy Who Foretold Disaster: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the dialogue and story progression will be the same as the game, as this is a parallel, I am in no way claiming to have created this from scratch AT ALL!

Clark had studied with the Professor at university, they both studied archaeology, striving to become some of the most respected archaeologists the world has ever seen!. As it happens, only Professor Hershel Layton managed to work his way to become one the greats. Clark was taken down a more reserved path, started a family with his darling omega wife Brenda and having a magnificent son, Luke. He even became Mayor of our town! Misthallery.

He would tell Luke stories about his time studying with the Professor, the small adventures they would have to reveal the secrets of the past, present and future!

Recently, the town of Misthalley has become frightened by the monstrous Spectre, a creature that towers over the town with such magnitude, not even the light can reach its face! There was only one man that could save our town, and Luke new that if his father wasn’t going to ask for help, then he will have too instead. And so, Luke had no choice but to forge a letter to the Professor, requesting his help to solve the mystery of the Spectre!

* * *

 

“Did you not send this letter?” Layton asked with a slight turn of his brow, he held the envelope out to his old friend, “Here, have a look.”

Clark took it, only needing to glance at the typed text before declaring, “I certainly did not write that!” He gestured the letter dismissively, “But who could have forged it?”

The Professor lifted his chin slightly, “Who indeed.”

As he had told Emmy in the car, he knew Clark was not the one that sent the letter. But he did have a few people who it could be. It was a process of deduction at this point.

Luke was lingering around the landing, trying to hear, see, smell, anything that was going to tell him this was Professor Layton here to help, or someone else. He couldn't smell anyone that he would guess to be the professor though. There was a smell of freesia flowers, a sweet but robust sent, but Luke didn’t speculate it as being the sent of an Alpha like Layton. At least, what he images the older man would smell like.

He had stood there for a good long while, but soon realised that nothing would come of it. Below he knew Beth, their housemaid, was also listening in. Her position down the stairs meant she could probably hear something too. Giving up, Luke silently retreated to his room, locking the door behind him.

Hopefully the Professor will arrive soon, the Spectre is due to strike tonight and he would hate to see another street diminished. The boy made his way to the window. He could see the whole town from just this one spot, he could see the people slowly moving their belongings from Great Ely Street, he could see the market’s canapes and shadowy corners, and he could see the manor house on top of the hill.

Luke could waist hour’s simply watching the town. Earlier that year, Luke would have been a part of this scene. Playing with the other boys, freely and happily. But that changed when it was discovered he was an Omega. The doctor had informed them that winter. At first, Luke didn’t think anything of it, just continuing like normal. He was still too young to worry about things like that after all. Apparently, not everyone agreed with this brush off approach. Townsfolk started to look at him differently. His father started to act strangely around him, his mother was more sympathetic. Other people’s gender started to become a lot more apparent now that they knew his.

It wasn't a surprise to anyone why he grew sick of it, choosing to stay away then be objectified for something that he wasn’t presenting yet! Other’s his age didn’t have this problem, they didn’t have doctors that declared their gender before it mattered.

And Luke was bitter about it. So very bitter. But, he found a way to save them from the Spectre, and he tried his best to save the people that sniffed their noises at him because it was the right thing to do. Maybe that was the Omega in him.

_Knock Knock._

Luke was pulled from his thoughts. Stilled, narrowed eyes glaring at the door. He didn’t reply, didn’t want to be disturbed by one of the staff, it wasn’t his father, his father stank of Alpha.

“Maybe he’s sleeping.” Hearing the voice of a woman Luke didn’t know was a surprise. He pulled away from the window seal, looking more with consideration.

“Perhaps.” The voice of a man was an even greater surprise, the boy’s eyes becoming wide as he walked towards the door, careful not to make a sound.

Taking a deep breath, Luke was met with the same tough smell of flowers, both strong and elegant. The smell of a Beta woman. But who was the other voice?

“Luke?” The voice is polite, yet assertive. Alpha? But there was no smell... “My name is Hershel Layton. I am a friend of your father’s. Could we talk a moment?”

Hershel Layton? Luke frowned slightly, looking up at the door where he images the man to be standing. How could this be?

The boy took a second to answer, composing himself, “Alright.” He swallows slightly, still not understanding how this voice could be Hershel Layton, Clark had told Luke that he was an Alpha. “But first you have to solve my door puzzle!”

That will prove if he’s the real Hershel Layton or not! No one in the house has been able to solve it, it’s how he’s able to keep such solitude. Even the doctor can’t figure it out and he tries every time!

“Your… door puzzle?” The man asks in a confused yet amused tone before breaking into a small laugh, “Aha, Luke means to test our mettle with a puzzle.”

Condescending. Perhaps the man was an Alpha after all… At least it wasn’t as condescending as the Beta. “That’s so cute Professor! Let’s do it!”

Bitterness grew in Luke, he had to remind himself that if this man was who he says he is, then they were here to help.

“If you really are the esteemed Hershel Layton,” the boy said confidently through the wooden door, “then this puzzle should be no problem for you.” Stepping towards the door silently, Luke pulled up his shirt sleeve to reveal his wristwatch, ready to start the timer as soon as he needs. “You’ll have 15 seconds. In that time, there is a certain ‘thing’ you must do outside the door.”

“Hang on a minute!” The Beta stated loudly, it seems she didn’t think the puzzle cute anymore. “How do we know what it is we’re supposed to do?”

Luke gave a small smirk, “You can investigate the area outside my door as much as you would like.” _Not that it would be any help._

The claimed Professor Layton spoke again, the amusement still in his voice, but it seemed like he was taking this seriously, “When we’re ready to perform this action, whatever it may be, we should tell you that we’re ready?”

“Correct,” Luke said with an unseen nod. “But I’ll tell you now, whatever you do, you won’t succeed.” The smirk on his lips grew slightly.

There were a few moments of the girl asking questions, the man responding or asking follow up questions, but it wasn’t long until “We’re ready Luke!”

It wasn’t anywhere near as long as the others have taken, maybe they will be the first to solve it. “You know what you have to do?”

“I believe so, yes.” He sounded a lot surer as well. The quiet voice of the girl was barely audible through the wood. “Professor, are you sure about this?”

“Then let’s begin,” Luke stated before the Beta could get an answer. “Please stand in front of the door.”

15 seconds past with still air on either side of the door. No one moved a muscle. The second hand ticked on his watch until- “Amazing!” Luke looked back up to the door with wide eyes, “You worked it out!”

Perhaps this was the real Professor Layton. Perhaps the town’s mystery can now be solved!

“ _Whatever you do, you won’t succeed._ ” The man repeated, “An interesting puzzle Luke.”

Luke gave a small smile, pulling his sleeve back down.

The Beta was the next to speak, realisation in her voice, “I see… So, even from inside his room, he would be able to hear if we were doing anything significant.” A small amount of pride washed over him at the realisation that the Professor’s partner couldn’t even work it out on her own.

“Now Luke,” The man’s voice was once again serious, the smile from Luke’s face fading slightly, “are you convinced that we are who we say we are? Will you open the door now?”

They certainly have proved themselves, but Luke was still hesitant. It didn’t explain the lack of his smell. Still, his word was his word. “Yes, as promised.”

After unlocking the door, Luke retreated into the single bedroom, the blue curtains framing the sunny scene outside brushing against his back.


	2. The Boy Who Foretold Disaster: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts to split away from the game's script.

“A clever puzzle, Luke.” The Professor compliments as he steps inside, glancing around the boy’s bedroom with a blank expression. It’s typical of a boy his age, the walls and furniture slightly too young, but the layout and accumulation of objects show his desire to grow up.

Luke only makes a sound of acknowledgement back, his small frame retreated by the window, a small build of resentment and anguish radiating off him silently. There is barely any scent to room or the boy, the ten year old being too young to present, but too withdrawn to hold any undertones of Clark. Hershel suppresses any feelings of sympathy for the other Alpha, it’s his poor handling that created this void in his pack after all.

Clocking the typewriter on the boy’s desk helps pull his thoughts back to what actually matters. Reaching his hand into his jacket’s pocket, the boy’s eyes tracking his movements, the Professor speaks again, “Your letter, I thought you might want it back.” He held out the paper for all to see.

Luke’s face was one of surprise but Layton wasn’t sure if it was from the man working it out, or being called out about it.

Only when Emmy speak did he even remember that the woman was there, having worked alone for so long he wasn’t in the practice of consulting. “Professor, you think Luke wrote the letter?!” 

Turning his head slightly to address the question, he picked up her smell of flowers that was slowly consuming the space, it was pleasant. “Clark was never a fan of typing correspondence. He always wrote his letter’s out in longhand,” he explained, tucking the letter back into his jacket pocket. A small smile brushed his lips as to show Luke that there was no anger behind this discovery, simply an observation. “Moreover, only someone very close to Clark would know about our past together. This someone would know I could never ignore a friend in need.”

“Are you really Professor Layton?” Luke’s question was quiet, doubtful. It wouldn’t be a surprise, with the way Clark is, that Layton’s gender was probably made clear to the boy. Something he did not care for, the reaction of Luke was a clear example of why this biological fact was something he didn’t display. Of course the boy would be confused.

Before he could reply, he felt Emmy tense next to him, watched as Luke stiffened, a look of resentment covering his face. The smell of Clark snubbed out the slow build of Emmy effortlessly, filling the once sent-less room before he even entered.

“Is this true Luke?!” Clark was composed but angry. Layton stepped out of his way trying to hide his annoyance. Reminding himself that this was Clark’s house and Clark’s son. “How could you do something like this?!”

The bow of Luke’s head was automatic, trying to back down from his Alpha. But he thought against it, stood his ground. Emmy, on the other hand, was shameless in how she stepped behind the Professor. 

“What were you thinking?!” He continued, invading the boy’s space, forgetting momentarily that they were in the company of guests. Emotions getting the better of him, making Emmy grab at the Professor's arm, “Were you even thinking at all?” 

These words seemed to have hit something in Luke, the boy suppressing a whimper as he wrapped an arm around his middle. His face, surprisingly, still one of resentment. Luke went to turn away, to show his father that he wasn’t going to comply, he wasn’t going to submit.

Clark’s hand instantly wrapped itself around Luke’s arm, forcing him to face him, stand up straight and do as he was told. “Don’t you turn your back on me again,” it was a snarl, animalist. Emmy’s breath was loud in Layton’s ear as her grip tightened. Fear was finally breaking through Luke’s defence. 

This is why he did not care for his gender. 

“Clark please.” Hershel’s voice was calm and clear in the thick air that had accumulated over the last few moments. He was careful not to challenge, the last thing he wants to start something in another Alpha’s home.

For a few moments, everyone just stood there. Emmy’s held breath was a contrast to the quick, panicked breaths of Luke, who was still staring at his father in fear. Slowly, Clark removed his hand from the boy’s arm, standing upright and straightening his suit jacket. Allowing Luke to take a few steps back, holding himself, eyes glancing with embarrassment towards the Processor and Emmy before landing to ground in front of him.

Layton’s eyes narrowed, showing his distaste at the idea of Luke's own father making him feel that way. He was quick to clear his face of emotion as Clark finally turned around, semi blocking his son from view.

“Forgive me,” it was a statement, a small light toned brush over, as though he had forgotten to offer them a drink and not just dominated his son in front of them. The musk had died down, Emmy stepping back to the Processors side, letting go of his arm. 

Clark continued in a too relaxed tone as he started to justify himself, “The boy has barely spoken to me in the last six months. He’s been so withdrawn since the doctor told us...” The man couldn’t say it, behind him, Luke’s eye’s flashed anger as a small blush covered his cheeks. Layton looked over to him momentarily, saw he was choosing to look out the window then face the conversation. Sighing, Clark followed the Processors look, watching his boy as well, “The appearance of the spectre has only made it worse, I don’t know what else-”

“Very soon-” Luke interrupted, frowning deeply at the town, as though something down there had caught his attention, “The world will end.” 

Emmy, still affected by Clark’s past projection, gasped slightly at the dramatic statement. Luke father rolled his eyes, side eyeing the boys back.

With a deep frown, Layton couldn’t help the spark of interest at the sinister words, which he presumed was the intention. “The world will end?” He repeated quietly, Clark’s side eye being redirected at him for entertaining the child. “What do you mean by that?” Layton continued, ignoring the other Alpha.

Eyes still locked to the outside world, Luke didn’t respond as leaned closer to the window. Layton was about to move forward, to see what he was looking at, but the look in Clark’s eyes suggested that wasn’t his smartest idea. 

It seems Emmy felt equally frustrated at their limited inspection, “Luke, you can’t just say something like that and then clam up!” She insisted, tone serious.

Just as Luke was about to open up some more, just as progress was being made, Clark butted in once again. Layton wished he would leave. “He wasn’t always like this, but lately he doesn’t seem to want to talk to anyone. When he does speak it’s only to say something incomprehensible as he did just now. These so-called prophecies are just ridiculous.”

The man was clearly at a loss, experiencing difficulties with his son was possibly the first life hindrance he’s experienced. Of course, he would try and reject it, ignore it, pretend it’s nothing more than childish games. 

Layton’s eyebrows rise slightly, “Prophecies? Clark, what are you talking about?” The choice of words was deliberate, opening the possibility of his shared disbelief in this ‘ridiculous’ situation. 

With a strong shake of his head, Clark raises a hand in dismission, not falling for the bait. He had finally had enough, “I’m sorry,” he stated, not sounding sorry at all as he walked back towards the door, towards his guests. “I have urgent business to attend to, we can discuss it later.” Just before he left though, he spared one more look towards Luke, the boy turning his head ever so slightly, not looking him in the eye. “Layton is a good friend of mine, Luke. I expect you to behave yourself.” With a final friendly hold on Layton’s shoulder, the Alpha left.

The room still smelled of him though, the burnt oak smell of anger and disgust. Layton and Emmy both watched silently as Luke opened the window he was still nestled in front of. He wasn’t rushing, collecting himself before facing them and offering explanations. No one was rushing him. 

Only when the boy looked at the pair did Layton speak, offering a low and calm, “Are you alright Luke?”

He only nodes, removing his glace. Emmy moves closer to him without thinking, lowering her knee to be on equal ground to him. Her Beta showing. Layton knows to stay back. “Do you think you could tell us what is going on?”

Before he could though, he was once again interrupted. If this was frustrating to Layton, he could only imagine what Luke must be feeling.

_ Knock, Knock.  _ “Master Luke?” Doland opened the door without waiting for a response, the knock simply a polite gesture. “It is time for bed.” The older butler declared as he entered the room, passing Luke to shut the window behind him.

“What? Now?” Emmy asked in disbelief, standing up with an elegant speed, “We’ve hardly been able to talk! It’s still light out!” She added as the butler closed the curtains that did little to darken the room.

Pulling open a draw in Luke dresser to retrieve his nightwear, Doland only responded, “Be that as it may be, it is the child’s bedtime.” Luke sighed slightly with compliance. 

Layton agreed with Emmy, this was ridiculous. It was almost as though Luke’s pack was trying to prevent him from speaking out. The thought made the processor uneasy. “Just a moment, if I may, Doland. I’d like to ask Luke one more thing.”

The butler ignored the comment, placing the folded clothing on the boy’s bed. Layton thought it was odd that he didn’t respond. For a Beta in the working position Doland was in, not responding to an Alpha seemed very uncharacteristic. Come to think of it, Layton wasn’t entirely sure what gender Doland was, not that it mattered in the slightest, it’s just Layton would be surprised if Clark was to hire anything other than Beta’s, but he didn’t smell anything as the man enter the room. 

Pushing these thoughts quickly to the back of his brain, Layton took the butlers silence as confirmation for him to continue. “Luke, though the town had been attacked several times by the spectre, nobody has been injured. Apparently, there is someone who foretells the appearance of the spectre. This so-called oracle warns the townspeople to evacuate certain areas. Luke, I believe you are that oracle. Am I correct.”

The look on Luke’s face confirmed it. A small nod that followed is missed by Emmy, who was looking wide eyed at Layton, and Doland, who turned on his heels, shaking his head profoundly, “Absurd!”

Layton continued, ignoring the others. He moved forward slowly, not a threat, “Luke, I need you to answer me truthfully. When will the spectre appear next?”

Once again, Luke was interrupted, cut off. Doland still shaking his head, “Master Luke will not stand for such ridiculous games. Please leave at on-”

A small childish snarl came from the boy, interrupting the butler. The sound must have been a new or rare occurrence because Doland looked at him in disbelief and shock. It caused Layton’s inner being to push against the suppressants.

“It’s tonight.” Luke continued, taking advantage of the silence from everyone else. “The spectre will appear again tonight.”

Emmy blinked at him with confusion, mouth slightly agar at what’s unfolding around her. Still standing in the middle of the room, she looked behind her briefly to judge Layton’s response before looking back at the boy, “But how did you..?!” Her question died off, not really knowing what she was asking. 

Slowly finding refinding the confidence he held before his father bombarded him, Luke unwrapped his arms from himself. Looking at Layton, he continued as though Emmy hadn’t spoken. “If you like, I can even show you where it will appear next.”

The man nodded, holding Luke’s eye, “I would very much appreciate that Luke.” 

With another dramatic shake of the head, Doland frowned displeasing at Luke, a surprisingly assertive tone coming out of the frail man, “Master Luke! This joke is in poor taste!”

Tearing his eyes away from Layton’s, Luke looked at his family butler, a panicked look in his eye, “Please don’t tell my father, Doland.”

The plea was met by a stern look as Doland was about to object. But the expression Luke pulled made him pause. Presenting himself as younger than his years, Luke looked up at Doland as the cub he still was, no longer hiding the fact. The butler blinked at him, eyes softening as Layton’s did. “Master Luke… I... “

Blinking with big, doe eyes, Luke continued, “Have you told them, Doland? The townspeople? Have you told them about the spectre?”

With a sign of acceptance and look of defeat, Doland nodded, backing down. “Yes, I have spread the word. I shall do a final tour of the area to make sure everyone had gone.”

The only person that doesn’t seem to have been thrown off by Luke’s act was Emmy, who was still just as baffled as before. “But…” She shook her head, realising that any question she had wasn’t likely to be answered at this point in time, nor did they matter if there was going to be an attack tonight. “Well, where will the spectre appear tonight, then?”

Luke stopped with the act, looking at Emmy with a serious look, “Great Ely Street.”

Touching his hat, Layton concluded the discussion, already moving towards the door still only a few steps behind him, “Then we must set off for that area immediately. Even if we can’t stop the spectre, we have to see if Luke is right.” The other two moved in agreement, Emmy raising a fist to her chest and Luke offering a deep nod.

Still, by the bed where the folded pyjamas led, Doland sighed once again, “Good luck…”


End file.
